


Расстели мне поле

by Der_Pfeil



Category: T-34 (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Forest Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Scars, let's forget about all het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Pfeil/pseuds/Der_Pfeil
Summary: Сцена в лесу (тм)
Relationships: Klaus Jager/Nikolay Ivushkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Расстели мне поле

**Author's Note:**

> Без обоснуя. АУ, в котором у Ивушкина с Ярцевой ничего не было. Написано до выхода расширенной версии.
> 
> Вдохновлено песней Чиж & Co "Расстели мне поле".

Отойдя от лагеря на пару шагов, Ивушкин оглянулся. У костра мирно спали его друзья: с одной стороны, спина к спине, лежали Серафим и Волчок, с другой таким же манером расположились Степан Василёнок и Аня. Николай с нежностью посмотрел на отважную девушку, за несколько недель ставшую для него почти сестрой. Она глубоко дышала во сне; Ивушкин впервые видел её лицо таким спокойным, без единого следа дневных тревог. Николай перевёл взгляд на танк, притаившийся в темноте под деревьями. Вот причина того, что они здесь. Кто знает, спасёт их боевая машина или погубит? Встретят ли они следующую ночь все вместе?

Отвернувшись, Николай зашагал вдоль озера. Он ступал осторожно, стараясь не шуметь в ночном лесу. Местность была ему незнакома, луна скрылась за облаками, только редкие звёзды мерцали, не давая света. Винтовка привычно оттягивала плечо. Ивушкин пробирался туда, где, по его прикидкам, располагалось шоссе. Карта осталась у Анны, но Николай привык полагаться на зрительную память. Он знал, что идёт на риск; знал, что ждёт их утром, но всё же продолжал идти вперёд. Если бы кто-то спросил, Ивушкин бы не нашёл разумного объяснения своему поступку; его гнала вперёд интуиция, предчувствие неизбежного.

Клаус вырос из тьмы у самой кромки поляны. Ивушкин схватился за винтовку — и тут же расслабился, опустил оружие. Ягер плавным движением повторил его жест, убирая пистолет в кобуру. Они смотрели друг на друга в тишине ночного леса, наверное, с минуту. Ивушкин ощущал в голове только гулкую пустоту; пустота наполнила всё его тело, а потом внутри пронёсся ветер — и вырвался изо рта вздохом. Клаус склонил голову к плечу, усмехнулся, шагнул ближе. Николай тоже сделал шаг навстречу — как в танце. Только музыки нет. Ничего нет. И земля уходит из-под ног.

Клаус сбросил с плеч шинель — одним скользящим жестом. Расстелил на холодной траве. Сел с краю, не сомневаясь, что Николай последует за ним. Ивушкин сел, положив рядом винтовку. На Ягера он не глядел, поднял глаза к звёздному небу. Облака ушли, луна снова сияла. Клаус осторожно пошевелился; не успел Николай повернуться к нему, как почувствовал прикосновение тёплых пальцев к своей руке и понял, что Ягер снимал перчатки. Предчувствие завтрашнего утра окатило Ивушкина ужасом. Он выйдет в бой, зная, что его враг — живой человек; что у врага тёплые руки и бьющееся сердце, такое же сердце, как и у самого Николая…

«Nikolaj...» — тихо произнёс Клаус, словно откликаясь на мысли Ивушкина. Лёг на шинель, потянул за собой. Звёзды мерцали над их головами, словно россыпь алмазов. Ивушкин сжал пальцы Клауса, рывком повернулся на бок. Уставился на немца, подпирая голову рукой. Тот опять улыбался в полутьме своей кривой усмешкой. Темнота стирала его шрамы, и Николаю захотелось убедиться, что они не исчезли, что память о первой встрече останется с Клаусом навсегда. Он провёл по лицу Клауса открытой ладонью — от виска к подбородку, касаясь пальцами изъянов кожи. Шрамы были здесь; Николай чувствовал их так остро, словно они горели огнём. Хотелось отдёрнуть кончики пальцев, но они будто прикипели к лицу Клауса, как к раскалённой жаровне.

Клаус больше не усмехался. Николай чувствовал его частое дыхание в прохладном ночном воздухе. Чувствовал руку Клауса на своём плече, на шее... На щеке. Наклонился и поймал дыхание Клауса своими губами.

Ивушкин думал, это будет похоже на борьбу, на яростное сражение. Он готов был идти напролом, но растерялся перед безоговорочной капитуляцией. Непримиримый враг поддавался ему, раскрывал губы навстречу, позволял расстегнуть пуговицы, обнажая шею. Сдавался без боя. Ивушкин посмотрел ему в глаза — они были темны, как небо, и сверкали, как звёзды. И пока Николай прикасался, целовал и прикасался снова, Клаус называл его по имени, обжигая дыханием кожу. И Ивушкин не выдержал, нарушил своё молчание, на резком рваном выдохе прошептав: «Клаус». За спиной по небу проносились метеоры. Живое сердце Клауса билось рядом с сердцем Николая — каждое в своей собственной темнице в шаге от свободы.

Ещё до рассвета Николай вернулся в лагерь.

**Author's Note:**

> 12.01.2019


End file.
